Instance quest guide
World of Warcraft Instances/Quest Guide v1.0 Overview This is a guide you may refer to for information regarding quests for a certain area. Instances/areas covered: Temple of Atal'hakkar Blackrock Depths Blackrock Spire Eastern Plaguelands Stratholme (coming soon) Scholomance (coming soon) The numbers in parentheses are my recommended minimum level Temple of Atal'hakkar (47+, Swamp of Sorrows) Swamp of Sorrows Pool of Tears http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1093 Temple of Atal'hakkar http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1761 Jammal'an the Prophet http://www.thottbot.com/?q=974 Tanaris Prophecy of Mosh'aru http://www.thottbot.com/?q=839 Screecher Spirits http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1328 The Ancient Egg http://www.thottbot.com/?q=764 The God Hakkar http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1090 The Stone Circle http://www.thottbot.com/?q=973 Secret of the Circle http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1069 Into the Depths http://www.thottbot.com/?q=765 Blackrock Depths (54+, Blackrock Mountain) Badlands The Last Element http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1060 Lost Thunderbrew Recipe http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1058 Disharmony of Flame http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1105 Disharmony of Fire http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1059 Kill on sight: Dark Iron Dwarves http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1726 Commander Gor'shack http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=754 The Royal Rescue http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1342 Kill on sight: Dark Iron Officials http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=2758 Grark Lokrub http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1489 Operation: Death to Angerforge http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=2984 Blackrock Mountain Dark Iron Legacy http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1230 You need to be a ghost in order to get this quest. The npc is inside the middle structure in blackrock mountain, suspended above the lava. Blackrock Depths The Love Potion http://www.thottbot.com/?q=749 Burning Steppes Rise of the Machines http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1107 The Rise of the Machines http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1075 Ribbly Spewspiggot http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1051 The Heart of the Mountain http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=755 Taste of Flame http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1234 Taste of Flame has two possible pre-reqs, but you only need to do one of them. The first is Kalaran the Deceiver's entire line of quests in searing gorge http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=2792 or simply talk to the npc who gives Taste of Flame, and tell him you accept his challenge. You fight an elite drake and loot an item off him, which allows you to the get the quest. However, only one of said item drops off the drake, so you have to repeat it to get everyone in your group to that stage. Blackrock Spire (58+, Blackrock Mountain) Blackrock spire has two sections. The first is referred to as “lower spire�?, and is the main chunk of the instance, intended for a single group of players. The second is “upper spire�? which is a much smaller area, but intended for 10 or more players setup in a raid group. The quest “Seal of Ascension�? rewards a ring which acts as a key to the upper area. It's purely optional if you wish to get the key yourself. We've already made one, and one is all you need for an entire raid. Lower Spire Badlands Warlord's Command http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1359 Operative Bijou http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1734 Bijou's Belongings http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1346 The Packmistress http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1490 Burning Steppes Kibler's Exotic Pets http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1243 Mother's Milk http://www.thottbot.com/beta.cgi?q=5121 En-Ay-Es-Tee-Why http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1244 Blackrock Spire Urok Doomhowl http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1494 The Seal of Ascension http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1344 Hot Fiery Death (reqs armorsmith) http://www.thottbot.com/beta.cgi?q=5572 Winterspring Snakestone of the Shadowhuntress (reqs weaponsmith) http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=1696 Upper Spire Orgrimmar For the Horde! (reqs Warlord's Command) http://www.thottbot.com/beta.cgi?q=5817 Badlands Darkstone Tablet http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1055 Burning Steppes Egg Freezing http://www.thottbot.com/beta.cgi?q=5327 Egg Collection http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?q=2018 Winterspring The Demon Forge (reqs armorsmith) http://www.thottbot.com/beta.cgi?q=5453 Eastern Plaguelands (55+) Eastern plaguelands is a regular outdoor zone, but I included it here as it has many excellent quests, most of which end with steps requiring you to visit a high level instance. These are by no means all the quests in the area, but specifically the ones which should be your main interest. The Fordring Line The Fordring line begins at Tiron Fordring. He can be found in the northwest corner of Eastern Plaguelands. Follow the river north, after entering the zone from Western Plaguelands. Demon Dogs http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1821 Blood Tinged Skies http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1822 Carrion Grubbage http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1910 Of Forgotten Memories http://www.thottbot.com/?q=2602 Of Lost Honor http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1700 Of Love and Family http://www.thottbot.com/?q=3183 Find Myranda http://www.thottbot.com/?q=5122 Scarlet Subterfuge In Dreams (phat loot rewards) The Champion Line The Champion line begins at Nathanos Blightcaller. He can be found at Maris Stead, a small ridge straight ahead as you enter the zone from Western Plaguelands. Ranger Lord's Behest http://www.thottbot.com/beta.cgi?q=6911 To Kill With Purpose http://www.thottbot.com/beta.cgi?q=6910 Un-Life's Little Annoyances http://www.thottbot.com/beta.cgi?q=6912 Duskwing, Oh How I Hate Thee http://www.thottbot.com/beta.cgi?q=6905 The Corpulent One http://www.thottbot.com/beta.cgi?q=6902 Scarlet Courier Nathanos' Ruse The Scarlet Oracle, Demetria http://www.thottbot.com/beta.cgi?q=737 Ramstein http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1493 The Darrowshire Line The Darrowshire line begins at Sister Pamela in Winterspring, in the neutral goblin town Everlook. Some of the continuity is sketchy, but it basically splits into two quests lines which you do in parallel, both of which must be done to get the final quest. Sister Pamela http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1223 Pamela's Doll http://www.thottbot.com/?q=2080 Uncle Carlin http://www.thottbot.com/?q=2079 Auntie Marlene http://www.thottbot.com/?q=2082 Strange Historian http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1033 Annals of Darrowshire http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1865 Marauders of Darrowshire http://www.thottbot.com/?q=2103 Defenders of Darrowshire http://www.thottbot.com/?q=886 Villans of Darrowshire http://www.thottbot.com/?q=2218 Heroes of Darrowshire http://www.thottbot.com/?q=1061 Battle of Darrowshire http://www.thottbot.com/?q=2103